Who you are?
by bittersweetfangirl
Summary: Clary has just moved back with her brother Jon from an art school in LA when a character from her past comes and trys to take her away watch as the gang bands together for Jon and Clary and tries to save her. Will they make it on time or is it too late? Sebastian and Jon are two different characters.


**Here you go! Enjoy.**

Clary P.O.V.

"Clary! Wake Up! Clary!" yelled Jonathon.

"Uuuugh! Do I have to!" I yelled back.

"Yeah! You better wake up at this instance!" Jonathon yelled back.

I quickly took a short shower and threw on a white tank top, short jean shorts, and my favorite leather jacket. Why did I have to move from my amazing art school back to New York.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Please tell me that is not what you are wearing," Jon asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong," I asked. "Huh, whatever" he answered.

"Can you drive me! Please!" I begged Jon.

"Mom! Would kill me if I didn't!" Jon announced.

"Okay! Thanks!" I agreed.

"OH! Before I forget are you really wearing that to school?" Jon asked.

"Why? What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"Aah, nothing! "Jon answered. "My friends are just perverted! And you should never date any of my friends!"

"Huh! Why should I never date any of your friends?" I asked.

"Oh, because you are not having a boyfriend until let's see you are um 30!" he answered.

"30! You do know that I had a boyfriend before I came here!" I asked.

"What!" Jon announced.

"Oh, look we are at school let's go!" I announced. Ready to get out of the car.

"Not so fast." We pulled up into the school and most of the heads turned to us I mean we were driving in an expensive Maserati. My parents were rich and they spoiled us to act like they have time for us. "Oh! Yah and that Simon kid told me to tell you hi." Jon added.

"And when did he tell you that!" I wondered.

"Um, last school year!" he answered. I rolled my eyes thinking of Jon's stupid forgetful ways.

"Okay then time to go!" he announced kicking me out of his car.

As I walked out of the car I met a really hot guy. With black eyes and black hair, I was instantly flattered. He offered to show me the office so I could get my schedule and who wouldn't agree he was cute. He asked me how I now Jon and I told him that Jon is my brother. He asked our age difference which is 1 year but I kind of skipped kindergarten so here I am. I get my schedule and we compare and we have all of the same classes except art which I have and he doesn't that is really a funny coincidence. As we walk to English wish just happens to be our first class of the day.

We run into Jon and his band of hooligans "Clare, were did you go I have been looking for you forever," he wondered.

"Sebastian, showed me the office so I could pick up my schedule," I answered.

Time Skip: Friday

"Clary! Will you be my girlfriend," Sebastian asked.

I took a deep breath and answered "I would love to!" Smash we kiss as Jon walks in.

"What the f- did I walk into!" he yells.

"John it's not what you think it is," I answer. John is getting madder and madder just by the way he is changing his face.

"It's now what I think! Really! What I see is my best friend and my sister kissing in the closet! How long has this been going on! Really Clary, I know Seb doesn't know better but you really Clary!" Jon said.

"But John" I tried interfering but Jon cut me off "No I don't want to hear it you guys can keep making out in that room! I never want to talk to the both of you again!" he announced.

Jon's POV:

I open the door carelessly to Seb's favorite hideout to text and hang out; the janitors closet on the 3rd floor. What I see stops my heart Clary kissing Sebastian: that perverted retard. I can't keep it in I yell "What the f- did I walk into!"

Clary immediately goes "John it's not what you think it is." The only thing that I can think of is that Sebastian is going to ruin my little sister like all the other girls he has ruined.

"It's now what I think! Really! What I see is my best friend and my sister kissing in the closet! How long has this been going on! Really Clary, I know Seb doesn't know better but you really Clary!" I say.

"But John" she tries interfering but I cut her off "No I don't want to hear it you guys can keep making out in that room! I never want to talk to the both of you again!" I announce. I storm of out of the room.

How could she do that my baby sister I am never taking to the both of them right after I beat up Seb and lock Clary in her room and not let her talk to any boy but Simon and me and maybe Magnus because I mean. Ugh! My phone starts ringing and I carelessly pick up.

"Jon, help me please," Clary's voice breaths out. "Clary what's wrong," I try asking but she hangs up. My phone dings write away it's from a blocked number and it says: You want your precious sister Jonny boy it's going to cost you – Raphael.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading it means a lot!**


End file.
